


Steal Me

by UnfortunatelyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU- fairy tale, Destiel - Freeform, Fantasy, First Kiss, M/M, Medieval, fairy folk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyObsessed/pseuds/UnfortunatelyObsessed
Summary: Dean has heard of fairy folk before. Of course. Who hasn't? And, similarly, who believes in them?Then he meets one.





	Steal Me

Dean wiped the sweat off his forehead, leaving behind a trail of dirt as well. He had been tilling his garden since sunrise, and if he didn't get the seeds planted soon, he wouldn't have enough food to trade, let alone eat. He was a little behind this year, since he had spent two months accompanying his little brother Sam to the king's castle.

Sam was a palace guard now, and he couldn't be happier.

He had offered for Dean to guard with him, but Dean had declined. He wasn't sure why. There was nothing left for him in this tiny village. It was just... when Sam asked, he immediately was overcome with dread. He couldn't leave. For... some reason.

Dean slowly walked over to the bucket of water he had raised from the well this morning and cupped his hands in it, sipping the water he caught. He ran his wet hands through his hair and sighed. His handwoven shirt was clinging to his frame and stained beyond recognition. He'd have to wash it in the river soon. He took a look at his garden, then the noonday sun, and sighed. Might as well do it now.

He sauntered into the woods to the river he knew from childhood. There was a closer one in town, but he didn't care much for the townspeople. He only talked to them when it came time to trade.

Dean stripped down to his underwear and began soaking his clothes in the cool stream.

Twigs cracked behind him.

He whirled around to face a human.

Or well... He thought it was a human.

He had heard stories, of course. Everyone had. Of the elves and druids and nymphs that lived in the woods.

The man before him was tan, his hair dark. His eyes crackled with electricity and his clothes flowed in the non-existent wind, carrying an aroma of wilderness.

"Hello?" Dean asked.

The man tilted his head.

Dean held out a hand. "Hey, it's okay. I won't hurt you."

Their eyes met with sudden and ferocious intensity, and Dean felt a physical pull on his soul.

The man turned and sprinted off, not even crackling a leaf, leaving Dean to wonder if he had intended to be seen in the first place.

Dean looked at his clothes caught on river rocks even as he felt an almost irresistible tug on his feet. Run, it said. Go run. Go to him.

Dean desperately scrambled to remember the old tales. Kidnapped, his mother used to tell him. People would be lulled into the woods and snatched by fairy-folk. Never to be seen or heard from again.

Dean felt his bare feet begin to slowly step towards where he had seen the beautiful man fleeing. Kidnapped by him. Hmmmm. He had flashes of images of a world he'd never seen. Naked and wild. Free.

Naked???

His feet stopped. He couldn't even hear the river anymore.

"Hello?" Dean called out. He was alone. In the woods. Without clothes.

Damnit.

A twig snapped.

Dean turned around to see that same man looking at him curiously. An intense feeling curled in his stomach.

Want.

"You," was all he managed to breathe out.

The man took sloping, gentle steps towards Dean, graceful and purposeful. His long, slender fingers curled against Dean's cheek and he leaned in, honeyed breath ghosting against Dean's lips. His eyes were close. Too close. They asked for permission, waiting patiently. A small, pink tongue swiped along willow lips.

"Steal me," Dean whispered, and he was lost in lips and hands and moans.

Hours later, a young boy would find clothes stuck on river rocks.

The owner never came back for them.


End file.
